geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot (Cland Ann)/Credits
Starring 'Jason Marsden Max Casella Pamela Hayden Michael Gough Jim Cummings Tress MacNeille Jess Harnell Hyden Walch Maurice Lamarche Frank Welker and Geo G. '''Also Starring ' Carlos Alazraqui Cree Summer Fred Tatasciore Danny Mann 'Associate Producer '''Frans Vicher '''Story Editor ' James Sharp '''Staff Editors Brian Koch Taylor Grodin Terry Ward Music by Stewart Copeland Mark Mothersbaugh Additional Music by Kevin McLeod Casting by '''Robert McGee, c.s.a. Ruth Lambert, c.s.a. '''Editors Adam Katz Pam Ziegenhagen Animation Production Manager for Glass Ball Productions '''Roy Kobayashi '''Post Production Supervisors Alexander Duke Brian J. Kaufman Post Production Coordinators Jamie Nachenberg Andrew Albenze Dialogue Sound Editors 'Bobby Mackston Terry Greene Norm MacLeod ' ' ' Music Editing Chris Ledesma, M.P.S.E. Bob Beecher Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers R. Russell Smith Bill Freesh Production Mixer Ron Cox Sound Recordists Terry Brown John Gary Gorman Music Mixer Rick Riccio Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studio Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific Presented in Dolby Surround Assistant to Geo G. 'Andy Cole ' Assistant to Michael Wildshill 'Dan Long '''Assistant to the Producers '''N. Vyolet Diaz Michael Nobori ' 'Norman Willaims Jacqueline Atkins Deanna MacLella Jesse D. Miller ' Animation Produced by '''Film Roman Inc. '''Overseas Production by '''Rough Draft Chang, Myung Nam '''Overseas Animation Director '''Utit Choomuang '''Assistant Director Josh Taback Animation Timer Sam Im Storyboard Artists Orlando Baeza John Mathot Glen Wuthrich Storyboard Revisions '''Bob Miller '''Storyboard Consultant '''Mike B. Anderson ' '''Background Design Supervisor '''Lance Wilder' ' '''Background Design' John Krause Character Design Supervisor '''Joseph Wack '''Character Design Kevin Moore Geo G. Michael Wildshill Prop Design Kevin Newman Color Design Supervisor Karen Bauer-Riggs Color Design Amy Kless-Rychlick Anne Balser Character Layout Artists Colin Heck Teresa Potter-Hiemark Noel Cox Jeanette Bose Bill Ho Arthur Ebuen Tom Woodall Julie Forte John Achenbach Tim Bailey Seth Hippen Background Layout Supervisor '''Jennifer Bogartz '''Background Layout Artists Sean Coons Rene Vega Retake Director Carlon Batten Assistant Retake Director Stephen Reis Animation Checkers Wiliam Bemiller Esther Lee Animation Camera Reid Kramer Eric Loudon Lip Sync Kent Holaday Track Reader Glenwood Editorial Film Roman Animation Production Manager Jason Bikowski Animation Production Supervisor Elizabeth Hernandez Animation Production Coordinator Darrell Kennedy Animation Production Associate Jennifer M. Alvarez Animation Production Assistants Laura Gaimaro Helio Salvatierra Brooks Stonestreet Animation Production Accountant Sandra Conteras Animation Post Production Supervisor Rick Polizzi Animation Post Production Coordinator Michael Mahan Assistant Film Editor Kurtis Kunsak Negative Cutter D A Film Cutting Tim Heyen Telecine Level 3 Post, Larry Field The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. Cland Ann Episode 1AFX01 Copyright c 2001 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Cland Ann and Cland Ann characters is a trademark of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. GLASS BALL PRODUCTIONS ' '''WONDERFUL NEON PRODUCTIONS' 20th CENTURY FOX TELEVISION A NEWS CORPORATION COMPANY ''' Category:Credits